


I want a love that will last

by LadyStrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Italiano | Italian, Joe Rogers' A+ parenting, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sort of princess diaries 2 au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “E con accordo immagino che si intenda…un matrimonio?”<br/>Bucky fece una smorfia, il principe ereditario di Marvelia aveva una reputazione orribile in ambito amoroso.<br/>“Beh, guardiamo il lato positivo. Io non posso sposarlo perché sono il primo in linea di successione e tu sei gay! Siamo fuori dai giochi.”<br/>-<br/>"Settimo in linea di successione, figlio del figlio minore del re, Joseph. Steven Rogers è il primo membro della famiglia reale dichiaratamente omosessuale del regno di Shieldia. Ha studiato in Inghilterra e negli Stati Uniti, ama le motociclette e l’arte.”<br/>“Lui. Voglio lui.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a love that will last

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro è stato creato sul prompt:  
> \- AU in cui Steve e Tony fanno parte di due nazioni avversarie in guerra tra loro. Le due parti sembrano essere finalmente giunte ad un compromesso e per sancire l'accordo di pace combinano il matrimonio tra Steve e Tony. Bonus se i due si sono già incontrati e hanno passato una notte insieme convinti di non doversi rincontrare mai più-
> 
> Credo di aver un po' barato sul bonus, e di essere andata un pochinino fuori tema. Spero che piaccia comunque.
> 
> L'isola di Shieldia nella mia testa si trova a circa 100 km dall' Irlanda ed ha più o meno 300'000 abitanti. (La grandezza di Malta, per capirci)  
> Il regno di Marvelia è...praticamente Genovia. 
> 
> PS: io non so il gaelico. ^^ Tutto quello che vedrete è frutto di google traduttore quindi incolpate lui.  
> Comunque le traduzioni dovrebbero essere circa:
> 
> *: Gesù! A-Ancora  
> **: "Tutti ti odiano perché sei un buono a nulla." "Padre..." "Stai zitto!"

 

“Non…” Steve fece una pausa, leccandosi le labbra secche. “Non mi sembra affatto una buona idea.” Disse piano e si passò una mano tra i capelli, voltandosi a guardare Bucky seduto accanto a lui al posto di guida prima di fissare la casa in cui si sarebbe tenuta la festa. “Tuo padre mi ammazza se finisci sui giornali. E mio padre mi resuscita e poi mi uccide di nuovo.” Aggiunse con un sospiro. “Lasciamo stare, dai.”

“Steve. Andiamo! Tra meno di tre mesi avrò ventun anni.” Bucky gli rispose, allungando le vocali come il bambino capriccioso che si divertiva ad interpretare.Steve sapeva cosa significava: una volta compiuti i ventuno anni Bucky sarebbe diventato ufficialmente re, incoronazione e tutto. Steve ne aveva già ventiquattro, ma lui era sesto in linea per il trono, studiava Affari Pubblici ed Internazionali per diventare un politico un giorno, magari ambasciatore negli Stati Uniti. Gli era piaciuto vivere in America durante gli anni del college. Non che non amasse il suo paese. Shieldia era l’isola più bella che chiunque potesse immaginare…ma lì, in America, Steve era libero. Libero dall’etichetta, dalle regole; libero di camminare, parlare, mangiare, sorridere, dormire, sedere, muoversi come più voleva. Libero per la prima volta nella sua vita.

“Okay! Andiamo.” Steve cedette. Bucky era venuto a trovarlo per potersi divertire e staccare un po’ la spina dalle responsabilità di corte, non poteva negargli una piccola festa. “Però se ci scoprono—“

“Non ci scopriranno, Stevie, andiamo! E’ una festa in maschera.” Bucky disse e prese dal cruscotto due maschere veneziane e porgendone una blu e argento a Steve, tenendo quella nera e rossa per se stesso. “Mettila, su! Solo per una volta Steve…spegni il cervello e divertiti. Sei laureato, no? Festeggia!” esclamò e indossò la maschera. Gli copriva la maggior parte del viso, lasciando scoperto il mento e le la bocca.

Steve doveva ammettere che forse avrebbe potuto funzionare.

“Slegati i capelli. La stampa è abituata a vederti con la coda.” Gli disse prima di togliersi la felpa e consegnarla al cugino. “E copri la camicia, è la stessa che portavi quando ci hanno fotografato all’aeroporto.”

Bucky ghignò e indossò la felpa di Steve velocemente prima di uscire dalla macchina e accendersi una sigaretta. Steve sospirò, aveva una brutta sensazione su quest’idea, e indossò la sua maschera prima di prendere la giacca di pelle dal sedile posteriore e uscire dall’auto e chiuderla.

“Stai bene!” Lo informò Bucky con un sorriso e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sexy. Se giochi bene le tue carte potresti anche riuscire a farti dare una bottarella stanotte.”

Steve rise e gli passo un braccio intorno alle spalle giocosamente, rilassandosi mentre attraversavano il prato ed entravano nella sede della confraternita. “So che lo dici solo per prendermi in giro ma sì, spero anche io di trovare qualcuno che mi dia una bottarella.” Disse, sorridendo ampiamente alla reazione del cugino. “Di solito vogliono tutti che io giochi da battitore, sai? Mi piacere fare il ricevitore una volta tanto.”

“Per favore.”

“Ah! Giusto, scusa. Tu non segui il baseball. Praticamente loro mi vogliono rigorista, a me piacerebbe giocare in porta.”

“Oh mio Dio, ti prego smettila.”

“Loro mi vogliono freccetta, io voglio fare il bersaglio.”

“Giuro che il mio primo ordine sarà di rinchiuderti nella torre.”

Steve rise di nuovo e scompigliò i capelli di Bucky, prendendo due bicchieri dal tavolo e versando ad entrambi della birra. “Permaloso.” Lo rimproverò giocosamente.

La serata, a dispetto delle impressioni di Steve, fu piuttosto piacevole tra alcol, balli e chiacchiere. Fu intorno circa alle 2 del mattino che Steve incontrò Red, così gli aveva detto di chiamarsi ‘per non rovinare l’effetto sorpresa delle maschere’. Red aveva i capelli quasi neri e gli occhi di un castano ambrato e labbra…Dio, quelle labbra!

Steve gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Blue. Avevano iniziato a chiacchierare in cucina mentre prendevano da bere, avevano flirtato e fatto un paio di brindisi, avevano ballato: Red aveva premuto la schiena contro il suo petto ed aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino, gli aveva preso le mani e le aveva portate sul suo petto mentre si stringevano a tempo con la musica.

“Dimmi, baby blue, di dov’è questo accento che sento? Scozia? Irlanda? Brooklyn?”

“Irlanda.”

“Aw, e non hai i capelli rossi? Sono molto, molto deluso.”

Steve aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo, troppo brillo e troppo eccitato per prestare attenzione alle persone intorno a loro. Red era intrigante e sagace, aveva la lingua tagliente e un sorriso pericoloso, il classico tipo di cui Steve avrebbe potuto innamorarsi. “Diventano un po’ rossi quando sono al sole.” Aveva sussurrato contro la sua pelle. “E sono decisamente tendente al rosso… in altri punti.”

Red si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito tra le risate e si era voltato, baciandolo ferocemente e tirandolo verso la porta del salone troppo affollato.

Appena fuori dalla stanza, Steve lo premette contro il muro, continuando a baciarlo, lasciando scorrere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, il suo petto, palpandolo e toccandolo e lasciandogli fare lo stesso. Non che fosse vergine, ma di solito non si lasciava andare a storie da una notte. Forse era l’alcol. Forse era il brivido di non sapere chi avesse di fronte, ma quando Red si allontanò dal suo bacio e gli morse il labbro inferiore bisbigliando: “Vieni di sopra con me.” Steve obbedì.

+++

Quella era stata senza alcun dubbio l’idea migliore che Tony avesse mai avuto. Una festa in maschera in una confraternita di scienze umanistiche e politiche. I giornalisti non lo avrebbero mai cercato lì- e se lo avessero fatto non lo avrebbero trovato.

Senza nemmeno contare che aveva conosciuto Blue. Dio, quel ragazzo aveva un culo così perfetto da sembrare una statua greca e Tony sospettava che anche il resto potesse corrispondere. Di sicuro mentre ballavano e si baciavano aveva sentito svariati muscoli.

Tony lo condusse al piano di sopra, trovando una stanza vuota con un bel divano dall'aria confortevole, e chiuse la porta a chiave, ricominciando a baciare il suo cavaliere mascherato, spingendolo a sedere sul divano e sedendogli in grembo. Blue aveva allungando le mani per sfilargli la maschera e Tony l’aveva fermato. “No no no, baby blue. Non si sbircia.”

“Vuoi tenerla tutto il tempo?” Blue gli aveva chiesto, regalandogli un sorriso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere i ghiacciai. “Non vuoi sapere che nome dovrai urlare?” aveva aggiunto con tono basso e sì, bingo! Tony aveva appena scoperto la causa principale del riscaldamento globale.

“Dio!” Tony aveva esclamato, afferrandogli la nuca e trascinandolo in un altro bacio mentre muoveva i fianchi contro il suo bacino sensualmente.

“Non proprio ma potrebbe funzionare.” Blue aveva commentato compiaciuto e gli aveva messo le mani sul culo, attirandolo più vicino, approfondendo il bacio ancora di più. Aveva ragione a volergli togliere la maschera, quegli affari erano davvero scomodi. Ma non voleva che Blue lo vedesse: anche se si era rasato il pizzetto, senza la maschera chiunque l’avrebbe riconosciuto come Anthony Stark, il principe ereditario al trono di Marvelia.

“Sbruffone.” Tony si era allontanato da lui per togliersi la maglietta, poi aveva ricominciato a baciarlo. La maglietta di Blue aveva seguito, e i suoi pantaloni. E i pantaloni di Tony ed entrambi i loro boxer – Blue non aveva mentito, era davvero tendente al rosso lì sotto. E presto entrambi erano nudi, avvolti nel buio pesto della stanza, le maschere abbandonate insieme ai loro vestiti sul pavimento.

“Oh—oh cazzo!”

Blue gemette contro la sua schiena, le mani sui suoi fianchi così strette da lasciare il segno mentre scopava Tony contro lo schienale del divano. “Cazzo, sei così stretto.” Mormorò, quasi preoccupato.

Adorabile.

“Più veloce. Più forte.” Tony ordinò senza fiato, strusciandosi contro la pelle morbida del divano per avere un po’ di frizione. Era tanto che non si sentiva così in sintonia a letto con qualcuno. Blue era appassionato e possessivo, marchiandolo con baci e morsi, stringendolo e baciandolo mentre il rumore dei loro gemiti, delle loro spinte riempiva la stanza, eclissato solo dal suono dei bassi proveniente dal piano di sotto. “Dio! Sei---sono---Ah! Ancora. Così! Così!” Urlò quando il cazzo di Blue premette insistentemente contro la sua prostata.

Blue si mosse dietro di lui, posizionandosi meglio così da continuare a premere nello stesso punto e lo strinse a sé, le mani soffermandosi sui suoi capezzoli, facendolo gemere ancora una volta, poi scendere più in basso fino a stringere le dita intorno al suo cazzo, pompandolo a tempo con le sue spinte mentre l’altra sua mano era posata sulla sua coscia, lasciando il segno delle sue unghie lì.

“Íosa!” Gemette Blue. “N-nìos.”

Tony non sapeva che cosa significasse ma era comunque eccitante.

“Sto per—Blue!” Ci volle poco per farlo arrivare al limite una volta trovata la posizione giusta per fargli vedere le stelle. Tony afferrò la spalliera del divano con forza mentre veniva, lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro contro la spalla di Blue, il quale gli baciò la guancia teneramente prima di continuare a scoparlo, tirandosi indietro all’ultimo minuto e venendo sul suo fondoschiena e sulle sue cosce.

Si lasciarono cadere pesantemente sul divano, stringendosi l’uno a l’altro mentre si riprendevano. Tony poteva sentire il battito di Blue da dove era appoggiato sul suo petto, ancora tremante per l’orgasmo.

Una volta che entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato, Tony allungò la mano per afferrare una maglietta dal pavimento e pulirli entrambi.

“Di chi era quella?” Gli chiese Blue dopo un minuto, stringendolo dolcemente e premendo piccoli baci sulle sue spalle.

“…non ne ho idea.” Tony rispose ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. Si addormentarono così, nudi e abbracciati. E Tony pensò che Blue era stato carino con lui e non aveva accennato a volersene andare. Forse avrebbe potuto invitarlo a colazione l’indomani, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto spendere un po’ di tempo a conoscerlo meglio.

Avrebbe potuto, sì, se soltanto il suo telefono non avesse iniziato a squillare. Con la suoneria personalizzata di suo padre.

Tony abbandonò riluttante il corpo caldo di Blue e si alzò, tastando il pavimento finché non trovò i suoi pantaloni e il cellulare nella tasca. Troppo stordito dalla sbornia, non gli passo per il cervello di lanciare un’occhiata a Blue prima di rispondere, portando il cellulare all’orecchio velocemente cercando di far smettere quel suono e non svegliare il suo amante. “P’nto?”

“Anthony, hai scordato che giorno è oggi?”

“Ciao a te, Pà.”

Tony sospirò quando suo padre non rispose, immaginando perfettamente il sopracciglio arcuato di Howard giudicarlo silenziosamente.

“Martedì?”

“Oggi è l’anniversario dell’incoronazione del re.”

“Auguri?”

“Tony!”

“Okay. Okay, abbassa il volume, sono ancora ubriaco. Prenotami un aereo per l’ora di pranzo e sarò lì prima di qualsiasi cena di gala tu stia organizzando.”

“Il Jet privato ti aspetta all'aeroporto tra quattro ore. Il signor Hogan ti preleverà al tuo dormitorio, ti conviene preparare la valigia. Abbiamo affari importanti da discutere. Tua madre ti manda un bacio.”

Tony non ebbe il tempo di replicare prima che Howard gli attaccasse il telefono in faccia. Senza pensarci troppo Tony si rivestì, prese una delle maschere da terra, la indosso velocemente e uscì: avrebbe ritrovato Blue una volta tornato negli Stati Uniti. La celebrazione per l’incoronazione sarebbe durata un paio di giorni e Tony aveva i contatti di tutti i ragazzi della confraternita. Lo avrebbe trovato e gli avrebbe chiesto scusa per essere scappato. Facile come rubare le caramelle a un bambino.

+++

Steve si era svegliato perché aveva freddo e un mal di testa terribile. E Red non c’era. Aveva sperato che Red potesse essere più di una nottata ma, hey, non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamava. Forse era meglio così.

Dopo essersi rivestito e reso presentabile, Steve aveva indossato la maschera d’oro e rossa che Red aveva lasciato, evidentemente nel buio prendendo la sua. Era sceso di sotto e aveva telefonato a Bucky, aspettandosi di trovarlo ubriaco in una delle camere con un paio di ragazze. Invece lo aveva trovato in cucina, sveglio e con una tazza di caffè in mano, l’aria preoccupata.

“Che c’è?”

“Quella non è la maschera di quel tipo con cui stavi limonando stanotte?”

Steve era arrossito. “Non è importante.”

“Steven…” Bucky aveva sorriso maliziosamente. “Non gli offri nemmeno la colazione?”

“Se ne già andato.”

“Aw…solo brutte notizie oggi.”

Steve lo aveva guardato corrucciato.

“Cos’è successo?”

Bucky si era morso il labbro inferiore. “Nonno...” Gli rispose. “Ha avuto un attacco di diabete ed è finito in ospedale. Dobbiamo tornare subito.”

“…è…?”

“Vivo, per fortuna. Sta bene. Ma ha richiesto una riunione del consiglio. Vuole combinare un accordo con Marvelia prima di lasciare il trono o…lasciarci le penne.”

Steve sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “E con accordo immagino che si intenda…un matrimonio?”

Bucky fece una smorfia, il principe ereditario di Marvelia aveva una reputazione orribile in ambito amoroso.

“Beh, guardiamo il lato positivo. Io non posso sposarlo perché sono il primo in linea di successione e tu sei gay! Siamo fuori dai giochi.”

+++

“ **NO!** Assolutamente no. Scordatelo! Scordatevelo! Non potete obbligarmi!”

Tony gridò, alzandosi dalla sedia e iniziando a passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza, lanciando occhiatacce a tutti i presenti:

Sua madre e suo padre erano seduti una di fianco all’altro sul divano e il maggiordomo del re, Jarvis, li ascoltava mentre serviva loro il thè.

“Tony, tesoro…ragiona.” Sua madre gli disse dolcemente, tendendogli una mano dolcemente. Tony, suo malgrado, la prese e si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi di fronte al divano per essere alla stessa altezza.

“Madre, ti prego. Io---io non posso. Non voglio.” Le disse disperato. “Non è giusto. Ho sempre fatto tutto quello che mi chiedevate. Non mi è piaciuto ma ho sempre obbedito! Ma un matrimonio combinato…”

“Non essere melodrammatico, Anthony, per l’amor del cielo. Sei un sovrano, hai delle responsabilità verso il tuo popolo.”

“Sì, la responsabilità di farlo vivere bene e guidarlo verso un’era di pace…”

“AH! Pace. Esattamente.”

Tony lasciò andare la mano di sua madre e si sedette di fronte a loro, lasciando che Jarvis gli piazzasse tra le mani una tazza calda per rilassarlo. “L’isola di Shieldia non minaccia la nostra pace. Siamo in conflitto con loro da più di quattro generazioni e non c’è stato mai uno scontro violento. Solo dissapori e un reciproco embargo.”

“Persone sono morte.”

Tony sbuffò.

“Sì, due tifosi si sono accoltellati ad una partita di calcio. Abbiamo perso molti più sudditi per il calcio che per questa stupida guerra. Ecco un provvedimento di cui discutere.”

“Anthony, non è divertente. Siamo il più avanzato paese Europeo a livello di energie rinnovabili, ma non possiamo esportare le nostre idee ed i nostri prodotti senza i fondi dell’Unione.” Howard si appoggiò al suo bastone e sospirò, fissando Tony con aria triste. “Ma l’UE non ci accetterà finché non cesseremo l’embargo con l’isola di Shieldia. Abbiamo bisogno gli uni degli altri per sopravvivere in questo tempo di crisi.”

“Il popolo mi odierà se sposo una Shieldiana.”

“Il popolo imparerà ad amarla. Col tempo.” Maria rispose dolcemente, posando una mano su quella di Howard. “E anche tu.”

Tony voleva gridare di nuovo, rivoltare tutti i mobili dello studio e strappare quelle tele pregiate dalle pareti solo per il gusto di strappare i sorrisi ai ritratti dei suoi antenati che sembravano fissarlo e schernirlo. Non era giusto. Non era mai stato un romantico, uno di quelli che aspetta la persona giusta per tutta la vita ma…ma anche lui meritava di sposare qualcuno che amava, qualcuno con cui avesse sintonia, con cui avesse chimica. Per un attimo gli venne in mente il sorriso del suo cavaliere mascherato, di Blue, e di come non avrebbe più potuto tornare indietro a cercarlo. Odiava tutto questo. Amava il suo popolo e non aveva mai desiderato altro che diventare re…ma odiava tutto questo.

“Va bene.” Rispose dopo un paio di minuti, deluso e amareggiato. “Ma sceglierò io chi sposare.”

Sua madre gli sorrise con quella che poteva solo essere definita pietà negli occhi, e annuì.

“Va bene, tesoro. Faremo una lista di possibili pretendenti e li inviteremo per una festa così tu potrai conoscerli.

+++

“James, Steven...”

Il vecchio nonno Timothy li chiamò, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, non appena ebbero varcato la soglia d’ingresso, essendo arrivati direttamente a palazzo dall’aeroporto ed avendo immediatamente raggiunto le stanze del sovrano senza nemmeno cambiarsi.

Era seduto al centro del letto, il re, con il suo fido sigaro in bocca, circondato dai suoi maggiordomi.

Bucky si avvicinò per primo, abbracciandolo e sedendosi accanto a lui, stringendogli la mano. “Maestà, nonno…vado via per due settimane e mi fate di questi scherzi? Rischiavo di diventare Re senza nemmeno saperlo.”

“Ah, gli piacerebbe a quei bastardi del parlamento che tirassi le cuoia, eh?” L’anziano uomo rispose, tossendo leggermente. “Avrebbero indetto le elezioni per annetterci a quei bastardi Irlandesi ancora prima di avvertirti.” Steve si avvicinò allora e gli tolse il sigaro dalle labbra affettuosamente prima di chinarsi sul letto e abbracciarlo stretto. Gli era mancato suo nonno.

“Maestà.”

“Steven, sei così cresciuto dall’ultima volta. Guardati, tutto pompato.”

“Nonno, non dovreste fumare. Siete stato in ospedale, vi fa male.”

Timothy rise e lo strinse forte per un minuto prima di tirarsi indietro e scompigliargli i capelli. “Sempre premuroso, l’hai preso da tua madre.” Gli disse. “Ma ridammi quel sigaro, è un Cubano.”

“Cosa vi ha fatto cambi-”

“James, diavolo, piantala di darmi del lei. E voi, fuori. Portateci qualcosa per brindare.”

“Brindare a cosa?” Steve gli chiese prima di voltarsi verso la porta da dove i servitori stavano uscendo. “Niente di alcolico.” Ordinò. Aveva ancora mal di testa dalla notte prima. Ed ogni volta che il nonno parlava di Marvelia, il suo mal di testa aumentava esponenzialmente.

“Ho seriamente pensato di creparci in quel letto d’ospedale. E ho pensato...”

“Questa sì che è una novità.” Bucky scherzò, guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla dal re.

“Ho pensato.” Timothy continuò. “Che abbiamo bisogno di entrare in Europa.”

“Non ci faranno entrare finché non togliamo l’embargo con i Marveliani e non gli mandiamo un ambasciatore.” Steve rispose calmo, calciando via le scarpe e sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul letto del nonno, abbandonando ogni pretesa di formalità ora che erano soli e discutendo d’affari. “Gli serve una prova che, nonostante la monarchia, non siamo un regime dittatoriale.”

“Esattamente. E Re Howard è nella mia stessa posizione: tra tre mesi sarai maggiorenne, James, e sarai incoronato. Io ti starò accanto come consigliere, ovviamente. Ma il parlamento cercherà di affondarti in tutti i modi perché credono che tu sia giovane ed immaturo.”

“Lo sono.”

“Sì, lo sei.”

Tutti e tre ridacchiarono per un paio di minuti finché il re non prese la mano di Bucky. “Devi farci entrare in Europa. Devi essere il re che ci guida nel futuro. Sei giovane, sei sveglio e il popolo ti ama. Ci sarà un matrimonio combinato, una delle vostre cugine sposerà il principe Anthony e ci sarà la pace tra noi e Marvelia. E quando sarai incoronato, ti servirà un ambasciatore lì.” Re Timothy disse con calma prima di voltarsi verso Steve. “Qualcuno di fidato, qualcuno di intelligente e amichevole che possa tenere d’occhio quei figli di puttana e riferirti cosa combinano.”

Steve trattenne il fiato per qualche istante, cercando di mascherare la delusione. “Ambasciatore a Marvelia?” chiese piano.

“Lo so che non è il massimo, Steve, ma ci servirà qualcuno di fidato lì giù almeno per un paio di anni. Una volta che James avrà preso la mano col comandare e il popolo si sarà abituato all’idea di essere amici coi nemici…magari ti invieremo come ambasciatore negli Stati Uniti. O diventerai il nostro rappresentante alle Nazioni Unite. Ti serve solo un po’ di gavetta.”

Un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra. Sì, sì, questo suonava meglio. Due anni di gavetta per tenere d’occhio i nemici e poi libertà assoluta in America! Sì, cazzo. “Sì, maestà. Potete contare su di me.”

“Bene. Adesso sparite tutti e due. Fuori di qui.”

Steve si alzò di corsa, infilandosi le scarpe ed uscendo, lasciando riposare il re ed andando a trovare sua madre e suo padre. Ambasciatore in America. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare.

+++

“Yay, proiezione privata.” Janet esclamò, lasciandosi cadere su una delle comode poltrone nella sala cinema privata del palazzo, quella alla sinistra di Tony. “Avete tutti le palette?” chiese.

Tony non era entusiasta all’idea del matrimonio combinato ma entrambe le sue cugine, Jan e Pepper, sembravano entusiaste. Janet aveva delle palette verdi da un lato e rosse dall’altro per esprimere i loro giudizi; Pepper aveva stilato dei file con nomi, foto ed interessi di tutte le principesse, duchesse, contesse della lista di papabili candidate al titolo di regina ed organizzato una proiezione.

Tony e sua madre sedevano al centro, accanto a sua madre c’era Rhodey, il migliore amico di Tony fin dall’infanzia, nella fila dietro di loro sedevano Pepper, il suo fidanzato Happy Hogan, bodyguard della famiglia reale, e Jarvis, il maggiordomo che aveva praticamente cresciuto Tony.

“Possiamo iniziare?” Tony chiese, ansioso di vedere cosa c’era sulla lista. Pepper spense le luci e fece comparire la prima foto: una donna sui sessant’anni, lunghi capelli rossi e occhi verdi. Molto bella ma decisamente troppo grande.

“La principessa Jean, è la seconda figlia del Re. Seconda il linea di successione, rimasta vedova da dodici anni. Ha tre figlie femmine, è una donna molto elegante e gentile, ama il nuoto e il polo.” Pepper spiegò.

“Troppo vecchia.” Maria commentò prima che Tony potesse aprire bocca. “E molto acida. Dicono che tempo fa abbia tentato di far apparire il nipote come un figlio bastardo di sua cognata per cercare di prendere il trono.”

Tutti alzarono le palette rosse.

“Bene, terza in linea di successione abbiamo la sua primogenita, Mary Jane. Ama recitare e…”

“I giornalisti.” Rhodey finì per lei. “Ci ricordiamo tutti la sua foto su Playboy.”

Tony alzò la paletta verde. “Hey, mettila nella lista dei forse. È una coniglietta, magari mi presenta Hugh Hefner.”

Sua madre nascose un sorriso dietro la sua paletta.

“Quarta in linea di successione. La duchessa Rachel ama i cani e le macchine veloci, è molto amante della natura e lavora attivamente nella beneficenza dei bambini poveri di svariate nazioni.”

“Carina.” Tony commentò con un sorriso. Tutti alzarono le palette verdi.

“Quinta in linea di successione la duchessa Hope è…decisamente troppo piccola per Tony.” Pepper aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo sul file tra le sue mani. “Ha sedici anni.”

Tony e sua madre alzarono la paletta rossa, segnalandole di andare avanti.

La foto successiva fece sobbalzare Tony. Era un ragazzo. Un ragazzo molto attraente! Capelli biondi e un sorriso genuino e gentile. Nella foto indossava un’uniforme dell’esercito Shieldiano e faceva il saluto. “…abbiamo sbagliato foto?” Tony chiese, voltandosi verso sua madre.

“No. È stata una mia idea.” Maria gli disse gentilmente, prendendogli la mano.

Pepper si schiarì la gola. “Okay…uh-Settimo in linea di successione, figlio del figlio minore del re, Joseph. Steven Rogers è il primo membro della famiglia reale dichiaratamente omosessuale del regno di Shieldia. Ha studiato in Inghilterra e negli Stati Uniti, ama le motociclette e l’arte.”

Sua madre alzò la paletta verde, così come Jan, Pepper e Jarvis. Tony fissò la foto per più di un minuto in silenzio: avrebbe accettato volentieri un matrimonio combinato per il suo paese ma, era davvero disposto a far nascere un figlio in un matrimonio senza amore? Era davvero disposto a diventare il tipo di padre distante che Howard era stato per lui?

No.

E Steve era davvero bellissimo, non c’era alcun dubbio al riguardo. Dalla sua scheda sembrava un tipo simpatico. Forse non si sarebbero amati ma magari avrebbero potuto essere amici. Forse sarebbe stato più semplice tutto questo con un uomo invece che con una donna.

“Lui. Voglio lui.”

+++

Steve si sentiva come se stesse vivendo un incubo, uno di quelli in cui c’è un mostro che ti insegue e tu continui a correre e correre e correre, chiudere porte e creare barriere ma il mostro è sempre lì, solo un passo indietro a te, ridendo dei tuoi sforzi.

“Io cosa?” chiese a suo padre, non volendo credere a quelle parole.

“Il principe Anthony ha scelto te. Congratulazioni figliolo, sarai re.” Joseph ripeté con calma. Steve poteva quasi sentire la risata nel suo tono nonostante la faccia seria. Suo padre non aveva mai accettato la sua sessualità, per questo gli aveva permesso di viaggiare così tanto per studiare. Non voleva averlo intorno.

“Perché?”

Sua madre gli si era avvicinata e gli aveva accarezzato la guancia. “Perché sei un ragazzo intelligente e interessante. Ed evidentemente gli interessavi più delle tue cugine, Steve. Tesoro. È una bellissima notizia.”

“Lo è?”

“Sì, Marvelia sarà un’importante alleata. E sarà tutto merito tuo. E poi hai mai visto le foto del principe Anthony? È davvero un ragazzo affascinante.”

Steve annuì. Sì, era affascinante ma come potevano tutti quanti pretendere che si innamorasse di un estraneo? Di un tipo che lo aveva scelto sfogliando un mucchio di foto? Non era la favola che uno immagina pensando al giorno del suo matrimonio.

Joseph si era avvicinato e gli aveva messo una mano sul mento, forzandolo ad alzare gli occhi e guardarlo. “Hai già fatto saltare un matrimonio, Steven.” Gli ricordò.

Sì, l’aveva fatto. Aveva solo 17 anni, che diavolo! Ed era gay! Che avrebbe dovuto fare? Sposarsi quella tizia e poi far scoppiare uno scandalo scopandosi qualche ragazzo in un locale gay? E che tipo di padre sarebbe stato? Uno che ha fatto l’amore con sua moglie solo un paio di volte per sfornare marmocchi e poi magari odiarli perché questa non era la vita che voleva?

“Lo rifarei.” Steve rispose con calma e deglutì quando la stretta di suo padre si strinse sulla sua mascella.

“Stavolta non lo farai.” Gli ordinò. Non importa quanti anni Steve avesse speso a fare sport ed allenarsi, quando Joseph gli parlava così si sentiva un bambino spaventato che cerca di compiacere suo padre così lui non se la sarebbe presa con sua madre facendola piangere. “Stavolta accetterai, te ne andrai a Marvelia, conoscerai tuo marito, te lo farai piacere e lo sposerai. Se funzionerà, meglio per tutti, se non funzionerà aspetterai che il consiglio Europeo accetti la nostra richiesta e che il vecchio tiri le cuoia. Allora, e soltanto allora…potrai divorziare e fare quello che vuoi. Ma non far scoppiare un altro casino, Steven.”

“Sì, signore.” Steve aveva risposto, abbassando lo sguardo. Ed eccolo lì, il mostro l’aveva raggiunto.

+++

La prima volta che Tony vide Steve, era seduto in uno dei tavoli del giardino a prendere il thè con la regina. Steve e sua madre li avevano raggiunti e si erano stretti la mano. Erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro e continuavano a studiarsi a vicenda, analizzando ogni particolare del proprio futuro marito.

“Anche Tony ha studiato negli Stati Uniti.” Maria aveva esordito l’ennesimo tentativo di farli conversare.

“Davvero?” Steve aveva forzato un sorriso. “Dove?”

“MIT.”

“Bello! Conosco un po’ di gente, lì. Ho frequentato un paio di lezioni di arte al Mass Art.”

“Mh.”

Maria aveva sospirato e aveva chiesto a Jarvis di versare altro thè mentre lei e Sarah discutevano della cerimonia. “Sarà celebrata nell’antico tempio romano. Vi porteremo a visitarlo domani, e il ricevimento ovviamente qui al castello.”

“Ovviamente. Magari nel giardino?” Sarah aveva suggerito. “Ho visto delle foto dei vostri giardini, Maestà, sono meravigliosi. Il vostro roseto è uno splendore.”

“Niente formalità, mia cara, stiamo per diventare parenti. Maria. E se vuoi ti porterò a visitare il roseto personalmente. Ho piantato molti di quei fiori con le mie mani e ne vado molto fiera. Sarà tutto fiorito tra un mese, giusto in tempo per le nozze!”

Steve alzò un sopracciglio, guardando le due donne che chiacchieravano amabilmente. La regina sembrava una donna molto affettuosa e forte. Doveva esserlo, con un marito così antipatico. Steve lo aveva conosciuto solo per pochi minuti quando aveva ricevuto la delegazione Shieldiana, e non era molto ansioso di rivederlo presto.

Ma sua madre e la regina sembravano andare molto d’accordo.

“Bello vedere che almeno qualcuno sta facendo uno sforzo, altezza reale, ancora thè?”

Tony alzò gli occhi sentendo la voce di Jarvis accanto al suo orecchio e sospirò, spostandosi leggermente per fargli spazio. “Vorresti dire che non sto facendo uno sforzo?” bisbigliò lui di rimando, nemmeno sprecando fiato a rimproverare il maggiordomo di non badare ai fatti suoi. Jarvis non lo degnò di una risposta e si allontanò.

“Steve?”

Il biondo alzò lo sguardo sul suo interlocutore e vide che wow, il principino finalmente si era degnato di togliersi gli occhiali da sole e parlargli. Gioia e giubilo in tutto il regno. “Sì, Altezza?”

“Non so voi ma io mi sento in dovere di mettere un veto a qualsiasi mostruosa torta americana le nostre madri stiano complottando di prendere. Saranno anche belle ma sono per metà Italiano, non rinuncerò ai dei veri dolci.” Tony gli disse con un sorrisetto, sperando di rompere il ghiaccio.

  
Steve lo ricambiò. “Niente dolci Americani.” Concesse. “Ma niente birra Inglese. La mia famiglia è per quattro quarti Irlandese, non rinunceranno a del vero alcol.” Aveva replicato ed avevano continuato a chiacchierare per l’ora successiva di dettagli della cerimonia.

+++

“Quindi questo è il nostro terzo appuntamento ufficiale, uh?” Steve aveva chiesto mentre passeggiava con Tony lungo la spiaggia. Erano entrambi scalzi, e il mare qui era davvero stupendo. C’era un clima più mite rispetto alla sua isola, e la temperatura oggi era perfetta per una passeggiata sulla sabbia calda.

“Romantico, non trovi?” Tony gli aveva chiesto sarcastico.

“Assolutamente, solo io e te e una mezza dozzina di servitori…” Steve annuì con un sospiro. Era snervante cercare di conoscere qualcuno così, controllati a vista come due carcerati. Tony sembrava seccato da tutta questa situazione tanto quanto lo era lui ma chi poteva sapere cosa pensasse quel tizio? A malapena si salutavano. E tra un mese avrebbe dovuto sposarlo!

“Vostra cugina mi dice che siete appassionato di robotica.” Steve mormorò. “Sembra molto interessante.”

“Sì, è una delle mie specializzazioni. Mi piacerebbe sfruttare questo tipo di scoperte scientifiche in campo medico prostetico. Sarebbe molto utile per i soldati o coloro che sono stati vittime di guerra o di incidenti sul lavoro. Potrebbe essere utile a migliorare la qualità della loro vita.”

Steve sorrise. “E’ molto bello.” Gli disse onestamente. “Spero che riusciate a realizzare i vostri progetti.”

“Anche io.” Tony sospirò di nuovo prima di sorridere. “E voi? Qual è il vostro progetto?”

“Beh…mh, ho sempre avuto un talento per l’arte ma, non essendo un mestiere adatto ad un duca, mi sono dato alla politica. Mi piacerebbe rappresentare il mio paese e le sue bellezze al mondo. Shieldia è sempre stata un’isola dai meravigliosi luoghi storici, dalla storia appassionante e dai molti talenti ma il mondo non ci conosce. E coloro che ci conoscono, ci ricordano solo come… quei matti che hanno voluto dividersi dall’Irlanda.” Steve gli spiegò. “Sapevi che il nostro è stato il primo paese Europeo a legalizzare i matrimoni omosessuali? Quasi un anno prima del Belgio. Siamo stati il secondo paese al mondo.”

“E la gente vi ricorda solo come quei matti che si sono alleati con Hitler.” Tony commentò. Ouch. Quella avrebbe potuto risparmiarsela. La famiglia Rogers non era ancora nemmeno sul trono quando era successo. Che testa di cazzo.

“Già.” Steve alzò le spalle e si allontanò da lui, cercando di calmarsi mentre raccoglieva qualche conchiglia. “E voi? Per cosa vi ricordano?” Gli chiese, non riuscendo a trattenersi. “Per le armi che avete svenduto al Medioriente prima dell’undici settembre? O per l’improvviso cambio di produzione da pistole a pannelli solari subito dopo l’unici settembre?”

Tony lo guardò da dietro gli occhiali da sole, offrendogli un sorriso falso simile a quello di re Howard, adesso riusciva a vedere la somiglianza. “Si è fatto tardi, meglio tornare indietro.”

“Sì, altezza.”

+++

“Come osa?! Piccolo bastardo figlio di una---”

“Il primo appuntamento non è andato bene?” Rhodey gli chiese, non alzando nemmeno gli occhi dal suo libro quando Tony entrò urlando nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

“Terzo. E quel---mi ha dato del terrorista! Ha tirato fuori la storia della produzione di armi e che le abbiamo vendute ai fottuti talebani.”

Rhodey allora si era fermato e aveva messo giù il libro. “Cosa?”

“Eh! Mi ha detto che di noi nel mondo si ricordano solo per quello. Come se non lo sapesse il casino che abbiamo fatto per smettere la produzione di armi una volta scoperto che il nostro primo ministro le vendeva al mercato nero! Abbiamo quasi rischiato di andare in bancarotta per rettificare quell’errore e lui viene qui e mi dice che l’undici settembre è stato colpa nostra!”

Rhodey sembrava pronto a cercare Steve e pestarlo. “Che stronzo! Eppure sembrava tanto gentile ed educato quando è arrivato. Che grandissimo bastardo! E te che gli hai detto? Perché è uscito fuori il discorso?”

Tony aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse e distolse lo sguardo. Il suo migliore amico si avvicinò, improvvisamente cambiando tono. “Tony…cosa hai detto a Steve?”

“Io---potrei, accidentalmente, avergli dato del…nazista?”

“Oh mio Dio.”

“E lui mi ha rinfacciato quella cosa delle armi. Rhodes, è uno stronzo.”

“Hai dato del nazista al tuo fidanzato! Tony, l’isola di Shieldia _c’è andata_ in bancarotta per quel casino. Per anni l’Inghilterra gli ha sbattuto le porte in faccia! Il prozio si Steve e tutti i suoi collaboratori sono stati processati per crimini di guerra. E il trono è andato a suo fratello, il nonno di Steve. Che è un fottutissimo eroe di guerra! Lui e i suoi Howling Commando sono nei libri di scuola. Il loro è stato il primo battaglione ad entrare a Berlino.”

“LO SO! Lo so. L’ho letto. Ma mi ha fatto incazzare.”

“Perché?”

Tony fece una pausa e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Io non voglio sposarlo, James.” Sospirò pesantemente. “Steve è bello e ha senso dell’umorismo ed è gentile con me ma non è…”

“Tony, no. Non ricominciare.”

“Cosa?!”

“Il tizio della maschera? Vuoi ancora cercare il tizio della maschera?”

“Tu non capisci! C’è stata una connessione!”

Rhodey sbuffò. “Sì, so io cosa si è connesso. Tony, Dio! L’hai scelto tu! L’hai fatto venire qui e adesso fai lo stronzo per farlo andare via? E con quale scusa? Trovare uno con cui hai scopato UNA volta e di cui non sai nemmeno il nome?”

“Lo saprò.”

“Tony…”

Tony sospirò di nuovo e ricominciò a passeggiare in giro per la stanza. “Quando…beh, diciamo che sono rimasti dei…residui, di DNA, sulla mia maglietta e…li ho dati ad un amico dei servizi segreti.” Ammise, voltandosi verso il suo migliore amico, che stava seduto sul letto con il volto tra le mani.

“Non so nemmeno cosa dire.” Gli disse, Tony poteva vedere le sue spalle che si muovevano scosse da una risata che cercava di trattenere. “Vuoi davvero trovarlo questo tizio?” gli chiese una volta calmo.

Tony annuì seriamente.

“Okay. Facciamo un accordo.” Rhodey gli disse. “Tu, vai da Steve e gli chiedi scusa-Non ho finito.” Lo ammonì vedendolo titubare. “Tu chiedi scusa a Steve e cerchi di farci amicizia. Sono due settimane che gli ho parlato più io che te. Fai uno sforzo per fartelo piacere.” Gli disse.

“E in cambio?”

“In cambio io prendo il jet e vado a cercarlo. Al MIT.”

Tony alzò un sopracciglio. “Serio?”

“Molto. Sì. Quando e SE lo troverò, lo porterò qui e ti dimostrerò che lo stai solo idealizzando. Però tu devi provarci, Tony.”

“Lo so. Lo so, ho esagerato. Sono un coglione.”

“A volte. Ma ce la puoi fare.”

“Davvero lo troverai?”

“Sì, prima del matrimonio. Promesso. E mi terrò in contatto con i servizi segreti.”

“Sei il migliore.”

“A volte.”

Va bene, sì. Poteva provarci. Poteva essere gentile e fare la parte del latin lover e sedurre Steve e portarlo a cena fuori e tutto il repertorio. Poi Rhodey sarebbe tornato a salvarlo con il suo cavaliere mascherato e sua madre avrebbe capito PERCHE’ non poteva sposare Steve.

+++

Steve era seduto sul prato in uno dei giardini del palazzo, il suo fidato album degli schizzi sulle ginocchia, il suo cellulare posato accanto a lui. Appena tornato dall'appuntamento avrebbe voluto chiamare Bucky, avrebbe voluto chiamare il re, ma era troppo orgoglioso per andarsene e mollare tutto a metà.

“Posso?” aveva sentito i passi avvicinarsi e sapeva cosa stava per arrivare. Round 2.

“E’ il tuo palazzo.”

“…passiamo al tu?”

Steve aveva alzato lo sguardo a guardarlo e aveva chiuso il quaderno, nascondendolo a Tony. “Se possiamo darci dell’assassino penso che possiamo arrischiarci a darci del tu.”

Tony si era seduto accanto a lui, in silenzio, non aprendo bocca finché il silenzio non diventò assordante e Steve non riuscì più a sopportarlo.

“Mi dispiace.” Aveva detto piano. “Sono ospite qui, non avrei dovuto permettermi.”

“Oh andiamo.”

“No, è vero. Tu hai solo esplicitato un dato storico e io ho fatto lo stronzo.” Steve deglutì. “Non avrei dovuto alzare la voce o rivangare vecchie storie, non è argomento adatto ad un appuntamento. Ma…ogni volta che cerco di parlare con te, mi chiudi tutte le porte. Ci sto provando, sul serio. Ci sto provando ad imparare la storia del tuo paese, le sue tradizioni ma nessuno mi parla, nessuno mi vuole qui, tu non mi vuoi qui e io non voglio essere qui. Le uniche persone contente sembrano le nostre madri, dovrebbero sposarsi loro.”

Tony aveva sorriso. “Di sicuro sarebbe un matrimonio migliore di quello con mio padre.”

“Tuo padre è uno zuccherino in confronto al mio. No, sul serio. Tuo padre è scorbutico e… un po’ stronzo ma… tua madre sembra felice. Lo ama.”

“Sì, si sono sposati per amore. Mia madre viene da una famiglia borghese Italiana, mio nonno era contrario.”

“I miei hanno fatto un matrimonio riparatore. Lei era giovane, lui era il principe. Si sono dovuti sposare per colpa mia, per modo di dire.”

Tony gli sorrise gentilmente. “Beh, tu sei venuto su bene.”

Steve lo fissò curioso. “Ci stai provando con me?”

“E’ quello che dovrei fare, no?”

“Si vede che fingi.” Aveva ridacchiato e si era lasciato cadere all’indietro sull'erba. Tony si era avvicinato e gli aveva baciato la guancia prima di andarsene. “Devi metterci più impegno.”

“Allora ci vediamo alle sette stasera all’ingresso. Ti porto ad un vero appuntamento.”

Steve l’aveva guardato andare via, non proprio speranzoso ma meno deciso ad andarsene di prima. Entrambi volevano che questa cosa funzionasse.

+++

“Sei serio?”

Steve gli chiese vedendolo seduto su una Vespa all’entrata del castello. Wow. Aveva sottovalutato quanto potesse essere sexy il suo promesso sposo con indosso jeans attillati e camicia, il grigio gli donava. Tony gli offrì uno dei caschi che teneva in mano. “Hai detto che ti piacciono le moto, no? Siamo in Italia, tesoro.” Aveva annunciato entusiasta. “Puoi guidarla, se vuoi.”

Steve rideva, scuotendo la testa divertito. Si era avvicinato e aveva accarezzato la moto delicatamente. “Non sono mai stato su una di queste, le ho viste solo nei film.” Ammise e prese il casco, sembrava seriamente curioso ed entusiasta. Aveva indossato il casco ed era salito dietro Tony, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi.

Marvelia non era molto grande, un piccolo regno tra Francia e Italia sulle alpi marittime, lunga circa un miglio e con una popolazione di poco meno di 50'000 abitanti. “Abbiamo le spiagge più bianche di tutto il mediterraneo.” Tony informò, puntando il dito verso il mare alla loro destra, rallentando leggermente così che potessero godersi il panorama al tramonto. “Ma fa ancora un po’ troppo freddo per fare il bagno. Dovrai aspettare ancora un mesetto prima di vedermi senza vestiti, Rogers.” Aveva scherzato. Steve aveva fatto domande su questo e quel monumento lungo la strada, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla per ascoltare meglio, curioso ed attento. Tony lo vedeva sorridere dallo specchietto, voltarsi ad ammirare fontane e palazzi particolari e quando rideva, Tony sentiva le vibrazioni della sua risata contro la sua schiena.

“Vorrei avere la mia macchina fotografica.” Steve aveva detto mentre Tony attraversava il mercato, salutando la gente che lo riconosceva. “Ma probabilmente ti annoieresti a fare il turista.” Aveva aggiunto piano e quando Tony aveva guardato nello specchietto, lo aveva visto arrossire.

Tony era sempre stato interessato alla scienza, era stato semplice seguire le orme di suo padre. Ma Steve era un’artista, e l’unico maschio della famiglia reale. Gay. E suo padre era il banchiere di corte, e uno stronzo. Non era difficile immaginare quante volte le sue passioni fossero state sminuite.

Tony aveva fatto inversione e aveva preso una strada diversa così da passare per la piazza principale e sotto la statua di uno sei suoi antenati. “Sai chi era un pittore?” gli aveva chiesto, facendo il giro della rotonda più volte così da permettere a Steve di ammirare la statua con attenzione. “Il primo sovrano che portava il cognome Stark.” Aveva spiegato. “C’è una stanza intera del palazzo dedicata alle sue opere. Nessuno ti ha ancora fatto vedere la nostra collezione d’arte?”

“La tua gente non è molto entusiasta di avere un principe Shieldiano a palazzo. Gli unici che mi parlano siete tu e il colonnello Rhodes. E tua madre, ovviamente, lei è meravigliosa ma—è sempre occupata a preparare le nozze con mia madre.”

Oh. Tony non aveva considerato che Steve potesse sentirsi solo qui. La sua gente era sempre così amichevole e affettuosa in genere. “Rhodey è dovuto andare in America per questioni diplomatiche. Tornerà prima del matrimonio.” Gli assicurò. “Ma non preoccuparti. Le mie due cugine sono andate a comprare i vestiti per il matrimonio a Parigi, più o meno nello stesso momento in cui la data è stata decisa. Torneranno tra qualche giorno con una dozzina di abiti e una trentina di scarpe. Ciascuna.” Ridacchiò. “Virginia ti piacerà, lei è una grande appassionata di arte. E Janet...è una forza della natura. Ti piaceranno.”

Steve stava sorridendo ora e Tony ripresa la strada verso la loro destinazione, uno dei suoi pub preferiti, piccolo e informale, con ottima birra artigianale e piatti tipici Marveliani. Lui e i suoi amici si vedevano spesso lì. A Steve sarebbe piaciuto.

+++

La serata era stata piacevole. Tony aveva ordinato due piatti tipici che Steve aveva assolutamente adorato. Le birre che la gentile coppia di proprietari gli avevano fatto assaggiare erano deliziose e Steve aveva promesso loro di portare loro una selezione delle migliori birre Shieldiane da assaggiare quando i suoi parenti fossero arrivati alla fine del mese.

Tony aveva speso più di venti euro a giocare con uno di quegli aggeggi pesca-pupazzi per cercare di vincere una bambola per una bambina che lo aveva riconosciuto e gli aveva regalato un disegno. Era stato adorabile vederlo incaponirsi contro la maschera, cercando di calcolare l’equazione per un’ottima strategia e insultarla in svariate lingue ogni volta che falliva. Anche se alla fine era stato vittorioso.  


“Insegnami un insulto in Gaelico.” Gli aveva chiesto una volta riseduti al tavolo, dividendosi un dessert al caffè e cioccolato.

“Pit.”

“Che significa?”

“Stronzo o bastardo. Vale sia per gli uomini che per le donne.”

“Comodo e corto. Mi piace.” Tony aveva commentato. “Altro?”

“A ghalla.” Aveva risposto ridendo. “Cazzo.”

Tony gli aveva sorriso, rilassato e contento. Era molto diverso dai sorrisi che gli aveva rivolto nei giorni passati, più sincero. E Steve si era sentito mancare il fiato, solo un pochino.

“Posso guidare io?” Aveva chiesto quando, ben dopo mezzanotte, avevano lasciato il pub ed avevano ripreso la Vespa.

“Sai che tecnicamente la tua patente non è valida qui?” Tony gli aveva risposto, sedendosi di lato sul sedile. Steve, reso leggermente più coraggioso dalle birre, aveva fatto un passo avanti tra le sue gambe e gli aveva messo una mano sul fianco. Tony aveva deglutito nervosamente, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti.

“Ho l’immunità diplomatica.” Gli aveva sussurrato piano, sfilandogli le chiavi dalla tasca e facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tony ci aveva messo un paio di secondi a riprendersi prima di iniziare a ridere sonoramente e alzarsi, lasciandogli prendere la guida. Era poi salito dietro di lui e gli aveva appoggiato il mento tra le scapole ed accarezzandogli l’addome, sussurrando le indicazioni stradali nel suo orecchio, vendicandosi per il flirt. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse minimamente. E guidare la Vespa lo aveva divertito immensamente.

Arrivati al castello, Tony lo aveva accompagnato fino alle sue stanze, appoggiandosi sullo stipite. “Mi sono divertito stasera.” Gli aveva detto con un ghigno. “Marianne e Jaques ti adorano…mi hanno detto che sei uno da tenere.”

“Sono simpatici. Grazie di avermi portato a fare un giro.” Aveva risposto Steve, stando in piedi di fronte a lui. “È stato bello. Non avevo un appuntamento così divertente da parecchio tempo. Grazie.” Aveva aggiunto, prendendo la mano di Tony e chinandosi a baciarla elegantemente.

“Buonanotte Tony.” Aveva bisbigliato prima di chiudere la porta e appoggiarsi contro di essa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

+++

Il giorno dopo Tony aveva portato Steve a visitare la collezione d’arte del castello.

Il giorno successivo avevano preso una delle macchine sportive di Tony per un giro sul litorale.

Una settimana dopo erano andati in barca insieme a Jan, Pepper e le loro madri. Avevano pranzato sullo yacht di famiglia e giocato a carte per tutto il pomeriggio.

Quando avevano attraccato in porto, circa venti minuti dopo il tramonto, il viso di Steve era rosso per il sole e svariate lentiggini erano visibili sulle sue guance. Tony si era appisolato contro Steve durante il viaggio di ritorno e si era svegliato con la sua giacca poggiata sulle spalle e le loro dita intrecciate. E la cosa non l’aveva nemmeno gettato particolarmente nel panico.

Dodici giorni dopo il loro primo appuntamento Tony si era svegliato e Steve era stato il suo primo pensiero. Quella sera sarebbero arrivati i reali di Shieldia, avrebbero colorato il castello per le successive due settimane fino al matrimonio. Steve aveva passato la cena a dirgli quanto gli mancasse la sua bimba – la sua moto – e aveva promesso a Tony di fargli assaporare la vera velocità. Tony non vedeva l’ora.

Si era alzato e preparato prima di scendere a colazione ed era sorpreso da quanta delusione aveva provato sapendo che Steve non c’era. Insieme a sua madre e Jan, era andato a provare la sua uniforme per il matrimonio.

Tony aveva passato la giornata con suo padre a parlare di politica e sistemare i dettagli del trattato di pace prima di andare a ricevere i reali all’aeroporto. Steve era arrivato pochi minuti dopo e lo aveva baciato sulla guancia, informandolo di quanto si fosse divertito insieme a Jan.

E poi era arrivata la delegazione Shieldiana.

Steve contento ed aveva passato la cena a chiacchierare con loro. Ignorando Tony. La cosa non gli andava granché bene. Insomma, era passato solo un mese da quando Steve era arrivato a Marvelia, che diavolo! Non potevano essergli mancati tutti così tanto no?

+++

“Amore della mia vita…” Steve aveva sospirato quando, insieme a Bucky e Sam – una delle guardie reali che sarebbero rimaste insieme a Steve a Marvelia una volta completato il trattato di pace – avevano tirato la sua moto fuori dalla cassa in cui era stata riposta per il volo. Steve non aveva avuto occasione di guidarla da più di un anno. “Mi sei mancata tantissimo.”

“Aw…vuoi che vi lasciamo soli?” Sam gli chiese divertito.

Steve aveva riso e li aveva lasciati rimanere mentre sistemava la sua moto. Gli avevano chiesto di Tony e Steve non aveva saputo come rispondere: Tony era intelligente e simpatico e sexy e molto affettuoso e generoso, era meraviglioso con i suoi sudditi e, una volta smesso di cercare di insultarsi o ignorarsi, era meraviglioso anche con Steve.

E Marvelia gli piaceva sul serio!

Era già tardi quando aveva accompagnato i suoi amici nelle loro camere ed era entrato nella sua, dando un’occhiata al suo letto e decidendo che, no, non era affatto stanco. E gli era mancato passare del tempo con Tony.

Così Steve era sgattaiolato fuori dal castello ed aveva preso la sua moto. Dopo aver raccolto una manciata di ciottoli, si era fermato sotto la finestra del principe ed aveva iniziato a lanciarli fino a che la luce non si era accesa.

Tony era uscito sul balcone con aria assonnata e con indosso un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta di Harry Potter. Poi aveva visto Steve.

“Fai sul serio, Rogers?”

“Volevi fare un giro sulla mia moto, no?”

“Tu sei matto.”

Aveva riso ed era rientrato, la luce si era spenta. Steve aveva aspettato qualche minuto e stava quasi per rinunciare e tornare dentro quando Tony era saltato fuori da una delle finestre al piano terra, adesso indossando jeans ed una felpa sopra la maglia.

Avevano spinto la moto fino al cancello ed erano usciti. Tony era premuto contro la sua schiena, le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita e Steve stava adorando ogni istante.

Tony li aveva indirizzati verso un lago fuori città. Una volta arrivati si erano sdraiati sul prato e, le loro giacche come cuscino e coperta, si erano addormentati abbracciati mentre aspettavano l’alba, chiacchierando di moto e macchine e il progetto di Tony di costruire la prima intelligenza artificiale al mondo e costruire una tuta che gli permettesse di volare.

+++

Svegliarsi al suono di una macchina fotografica non era mai stato piacevole per Tony prima di ora. Ma Steve era il cuscino più comodo del mondo ed era tutto così tranquillo che per un attimo aveva avuto voglia di voltarsi dall’altro lato e riaddormentarsi. Poi però aveva aperto gli occhi.

Un giornalista con una cinepresa li stava filmando. Tony aveva scosso Steve delicatamente e se n’erano andati di lì in fretta e furia.

La parte poco piacevole era arrivata una volta tornati al castello. Jarvis li aveva aspettati sulla porta, informandoli che il video era andato in onda su tutti i canali nazionali e le reazioni del popolo non erano state positive: apparentemente il fatto che Tony creasse scandali all’estero era dovuto alla sua giovane età, al suo temperamento. Creare scandali a Marvelia invece, quello era colpa di Steve. Lo straniero. Lo Shieldiano. Il quale aveva una patente di guida non valida, aveva lasciato il principe ereditario allontanarsi dal castello in piena notte e senza protezione, lo aveva portato fuori città, senza casco, e aveva dato scandalo prima delle nozze. Il fatto che fossero completamente vestiti non sembrava importare a nessuno.

“Cazzo.” Steve aveva sospirato, chiaramente nel panico, ed era scattato in avanti verso la sala del trono dove i loro genitori li attendevano.

Aveva sentito lo schiaffo prima ancora di entrare. E subito dopo la voce di Sarah che parlava in gaelico.

Una volta varcata la soglia, aveva visto Steve a capo chino, la guancia già arrossata dall’impatto. Sarah stava discutendo con suo marito, cercando di farlo calmare ma Steve si era messo tra di loro.

A Tony era bastato vedere il modo in cui la mano di Steve stava sul fianco di sua madre, pronto a spostarla in caso Joseph avesse cercato di colpirla, per capire che non era la prima volta che si trovava in quella situazione.

Howard era uno stronzo che l’aveva ignorato o aveva preferito gli affari a lui per la maggior parte della sua vita ma non aveva mai alzato le mani su Tony ne su sua moglie. Ed in questo momento sembravano entrambi abbastanza incazzati con il loro futuro consuocero.

“Fuath gach duine tú mar atá tú a wimp.”

“Athair…”

“Stoptar suas!”

Tony non conosceva il gaelico, non aveva avuto tempo di studiare altro che poche frasi da dire ai commensali al matrimonio. Athair, sapeva, significava padre. Il resto era buio.

“Hey!” Aveva esclamato, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. Joseph aveva gli stessi lineamenti fieri del figlio, gli stessi occhi… ma non c’era nessun calore lì. Solo disprezzo. “Ti spiace parlare in una lingua che comprendiamo tutti?”

“Tony no.” Steve aveva detto piano e Joseph aveva smesso di fissarlo per rivolgersi di nuovo al figlio e bisbigliargli qualcosa all’orecchio. Steve era diventato completamente rosso di rabbia ma aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso ed aveva seguito i suoi genitori fuori dalla stanza in silenzio.

Tony aveva finalmente rivolto la sua attenzione ai suoi genitori. Howard si era grattato la fronte. “Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui gli appuntamenti tra due reali che sti stanno per sposare sono accompagnati.” Aveva spiegato. “Non lo vedrai più senza sorveglianza fino al matrimonio. E niente gite in moto finché non gli riconoscono la patente. E…per l’amor di Dio, vai a portargli del ghiaccio, quello schiaffo gli lascerà il livido per giorni.”

+++

Nei giorni successivi Steve aveva rifiutato di vedere Tony al di fuori dei tre pasti che dividevano e delle ormai quasi quotidiane riunioni per discutere del matrimonio.

Tony aveva tentato di prenderlo da parte quando lo aveva visto il primo giorno presentarsi a colazione con la guancia livida e il labbro spaccato. Steve se n’ere stato al suo posto, seduto impossibilmente composto e zitto per tutta la durata del pasto, ed era sparito non appena aveva avuto il via libero.

Il giorno dopo suo padre aveva fatto rispedire la sua moto nella loro casa di Shieldia.

Non aveva accettato altri appuntamenti da Tony ma aveva continuato a leggere la stampa locale, il modo in cui lo descrivevano: un nemico. E Tony un traditore per aver accettato di sposarlo.

“Da quando mi hai incontrato la tua vita è andata a puttane.” Aveva sussurrato a Tony durante una cena, mancavano sette giorni al matrimonio. “Il tuo popolo ti odia, devi sposare un estraneo, il tuo migliore amico è all'estero e tuo suocero è un bastardo.”

Tony gli aveva preso la mano sotto il tavolo ma Steve si era tirato indietro, ricordandosi le parole di suo padre. _Non ti protegge perché gli piaci, gli fai solo pena._

Aveva ragione. Tony era passato dall’ ignorarlo e considerarlo un nazista al vederlo tutti i giorni e portarlo a visitare la sua nazione. Quelle cose non succedevano alle persone normali. Quella non era una favola. Solo questione di affari e politica e lui si era lasciato sedurre da un paio di occhioni castani.

“Non me la prenderei se volessi mandare tutto a rotoli. Nessuno se la prenderebbe.”

“Cazzate. Nemmeno tu vuoi che lo faccia.” Tony aveva sussurrato, arrabbiato. “E io non voglio farlo. Mio suocero è un bastardo, sì. E allora?” Poi aveva alzato la voce. “Che si fotta.” Aveva esclamato. Diversi sguardi si erano concentrati su loro, alcuni divertiti, altri scocciati.

Tony però gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso compiaciuto che gli aveva fatto sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. “Stasera, alle 7, davanti al cancello.”

Steve non poté fare altro che sorridergli e annuire.

+++

Tony aveva invitato anche Bucky e Sam, e Jan, Pepper, Happy. Ed altri amici. Li aveva invitati nello stesso pub dove aveva portato Steve al loro primo appuntamento.

Si erano presentati lì con una cassa di birre per i proprietari che li avevano accolti a braccia aperte. Quando Marianne aveva chiesto preoccupata cosa fosse successo alla guancia di Steve, Tony aveva annunciato fiero che dei dissidenti lo avevano aggredito e Steve li aveva affrontati a mani nude per difenderlo. Uno degli anziani seduti al bancone aveva pagato un giro di bevute a tutti in onore del loro coraggioso nuovo principe. Tutti avevano esultato. E ne era valsa la pena solo per vedere la risata di Steve.

Il giorno dopo erano di nuovo sul giornale, seduti insieme, i futuri Re di Marvelia e il futuro Re di Shieldia a bere e ridere e guardare una partita di calcio fianco a fianco con il popolo.

Quella notte mentre tornavano a casa, Steve lo aveva baciato, era stato dolce e fin troppo veloce per poter assaporare di cosa sapessero le sue labbra. “Grazie.” Gli aveva detto sottovoce e si era appisolato con la testa sul suo braccio.

Nei giorni successivi non ebbero altri appuntamenti, semplicemente perché ne mancava il tempo. I giardini erano stati ripuliti e tavolini decorati in bianco ed oro erano apparsi nel prato. C’erano state le prove della cena, le prove del matrimonio, le prove dell’entrata, le prove dei giuramenti, le prove degli abiti.

Il giorno prima del matrimonio, Rhodey era tornato.

+++

Ormai la sua faccia era tornata normale e Steve aveva ancora dubbi sul matrimonio, sul fatto che fosse la cosa giusta. Ma Tony era meraviglioso e lui poteva ritenersi fortunato ad aver trovato qualcuno di così speciale. Avrebbero fatto del bene ai loro paesi e questa era la cosa più importante.

Tuttavia era nervoso. Gli ospiti erano iniziati ad arrivare dalla sera prima: politici e capi di stato, giornalisti e telecamere avevano invaso la piazza del tempio.

Steve indossava la sua divisa blu, gli stemmi Shieldiani erano stati lucidati e appuntati sul suo petto in un luccichio di bianco rosso e blu, al momento era seduto tra sua madre e suo padre nella macchina che li avrebbe portati in chiesa. Le altre macchine del corteo erano già pronte ma stavano tutti tardando perché, a quanto si vociferava, Tony era ancora nelle sue stanze. Forse anche lui era solo nervoso.

+++

“E’ tutto qui dentro?”

Tony chiese ancora una volta, rigirandosi tra le mani la cartellina che Rhodey gli aveva consegnato. “DNA, nome, cognome, indirizzo? E’ tutto qui? L’hai trovato?”

“Beh, io avevo fatto un buco nell’acqua e stavo per rinunciare ma sei stato fortunato. Barton mi ha chiamato dai servizi segreti e mi ha detto che aveva trovato una corrispondenza nel campione che avevi fornito. Mi ha dato un nome, ho chiesto un po’ in giro e boom, il tuo mister Blue.”

Il suo cavaliere mascherato. Lo aveva trovato. Tony si chiese per un minuto se quello che sentiva fosse gioia o disappunto. Adesso c’era anche Steve nella sua vita. Steve era il suo principe ora.

Si sentiva il cuore in gola ed il morale sotto i tacchi.

“Che devo fare?” chiese al suo migliore amico che gli sorrise.

“Aprilo o non aprirlo. Mi hai raccontato parecchie cose di Steve, di quello che avete fatto. Decidi. Vuoi mollare tutto ora per il ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato a quella festa? O vuoi andare a sposare Steve?”

Sarebbe stata una domanda così scontata solo poche settimane fa. Tony guardò verso l’orologio e si alzò, gettando il file sul letto dietro di sé e avvicinandosi a Rhodey. “Andiamo, sono in ritardo.” Gli disse, sistemando il bavero della sua uniforme rossa e oro ed uscendo senza voltarsi indietro, perdendosi così la faccia compiaciuta del suo migliore amico.

+++

Il sindaco della capitale Marveliana aveva celebrato le nozze in una sala meravigliosamente decorata di mosaici e colonne. Le luci erano stupende ed i fiori così profumati da far girare la testa. Tony e Steve erano entrati contemporaneamente dai due lati opposti dell’altare, accompagnati dalle loro madri. Si erano incontrati al centro e si erano presi per mano, sorridendo. Il sindaco della Capitale aveva officiato la cerimonia, dichiarandoli marito e marito dopo essersi scambiati le fedi e le promesse.

Allora era entrato Howard, che aveva sistemato due corone perfettamente identiche e speculari sulle loro teste, annunciando al popolo che Steve era il nuovo principe di Marvelia.

Poi si erano baciati.

Tony si era avvicinato e gli aveva messo una mano sulla guancia e Steve lo aveva attirato più vicino, le loro labbra si erano sfiorate –il protocollo, gli avevano spiegato, diceva che avrebbero dovuto dividersi dopo una manciata di secondi – ma Steve non riusciva a trovare la forza per lasciarlo andare, non ora.

Dovette, purtroppo, quando Tony mosse il suo labbro inferiore tra le labbra di Steve, premendo per approfondire ed Howard, in piedi accanto a loro, si era schiarito la gola.

Tony si era allontanato, aveva aperto gli occhi e gli aveva sorriso, ed ogni dubbio era sparito.

All’uscita gli avevano lanciato petali di fiori bianchi e le campane di ogni chiesa del regno avevano iniziato a suonare a festa. Si erano fermati per qualche foto e le firme prima di dirigersi verso la macchina che li avrebbe riportati a palazzo.

“Baby?” Steve aveva riso, vedendo la sua moto lucidata e brillante che li aspettava all’uscita, due caschi che li aspettavano appesi ai manubri.

“Ho fatto qualche pressione alla commissione. Adesso che non siamo più in conflitto, la tua patente vale anche qui.” Gli aveva detto Tony, rubando un altro bacio. “E non mi piace quando la gente porta via le cose dal mio palazzo senza la mia autorizzazione.”

“Grazie.”

Avevano seguito l’auto di Re Howard e Re Timothy fino al castello sulla loro moto; ed una volta arrivati a palazzo c’era stato l’aperitivo mentre loro scattavano foto per l’album con i parenti stretti e da soli.

Prima di servire la cena, al tramonto, Jarvis li aveva presi da parte, solo loro due, Rhodey e Bucky come testimoni, Re Timothy e i loro genitori. Li aveva condotti ad un piccolo altare lontano dalla folla. Lì, Sarah aveva preso un nastro dorato e lo aveva stretto intorno alle loro mani intrecciate, recitando le parole in Gaelico mentre Steve le traduceva per Tony.

Con il sole e la luna entrambi presenti a rappresentare gli dei, quel nastro avrebbe legato i loro cuori e le loro anime in uno, per l’eternità più un giorno.

+++

La legatura delle mani lo aveva emozionato. L’atmosfera intima ed il contatto fisico e visivo con Steve mentre Sarah officiava…era stato intenso. Tony lo aveva attirato in un altro bacio, decisamente più lungo ed appassionato del primo.

Il resto del banchetto era volato via tra cibo, bevande, dolci e danze –Steve era un ottimo ballerino – e alla fine i fuochi avevano illuminato il cielo stellato quando avevano tagliato la torta. Tony aveva guardato Steve e si era sentito mancare il fiato. Questo era suo marito.

Quando furono finalmente liberi di allontanarsi, ormai era notte fonda e alcuni dei loro ospiti più giovani o più anziani avevano ceduto alla stanchezza. Tony notò divertito come Howard, dall’alto dei suoi diciassette anni in meno del Re di Shieldia, sembrasse molto più stanco ed assonnato di re Tim che, con il suo sigaro in bocca ed un boccale di birra tra le mani, raccontava vecchi aneddoti.

Tony aveva condotto Steve nelle sue stanze private. Entrando avevano notato che svariate valigie con gli effetti personali di Steve erano state portate lì. Quelle erano le loro stanze, adesso.

“Finalmente soli.” Aveva commentato Steve calmo prima di tirarlo a sé in un bacio mozzafiato. Tony si era sciolto contro di lui, stringendolo e languidamente premendosi contro di lui, approfondendo il bacio e assaporando ogni attimo.

In piedi, premuti contro la porta della sua camera, Tony aveva iniziato a slacciare l’uniforme di Steve, prima di imprecare ed allontanarsi, abbandonando l’impresa. Steve aveva riso ed aveva iniziato a spogliarsi di essa con rapidi ed efficienti movimenti. Tony era rimasto imbambolato a guardarlo per qualche istante prima di ricordare che anche lui indossava un’uniforme complicata da togliere e mettersi al lavoro, avvicinandosi allo specchio e litigando con i vari stemmi appuntati al suo petto.

“Cos’è questo?” Steve aveva chiesto improvvisamente, ed il cambio di voce l’aveva fatto voltare immediatamente, trovando suo marito con il file di Blue aperto tra le mani e la fronte corrucciata. “Perché c’è---Tony che cos’è questo affare?”

Non sembrava contento. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Tony aveva un file su un altro uomo sul suo letto il giorno delle loro nozze.

Si era avvicinato a Steve, aprendo la bocca per spiegargli, quando aveva notato la foto all’interno del fascicolo: Blue che, appena prima della festa, indossava la sua maschera.

Tony fissò la foto, poi Steve, poi di nuovo la foto, poi Steve e ripeté l’operazione svariate volte prima che qualcosa facesse click nel suo cervello, accendendo la proverbiale lampadina.

“Sei tu.” Aveva sussurrato. Steve lo stava ancora guardando fisso, aspettando una risposta.

Tony gli tolse il fascicolo dalle mani e lo gettò via prima di afferrargli la giacca e spingerlo contro il letto, premendosi contro di lui un’istante dopo.

“Ciao, baby blue.” Gli aveva sussurrato. “Dio, non sai quanto ti ho cercato. Ho mandato Rhodey in America a prenderti ed invece tu eri qui. Tutto il tempo.”

Steve aveva sgranato gli occhi quasi comicamente. “Red…” Aveva detto e, prima che Tony potesse pensare a cosa rispondere, si era ritrovato supino sul letto, Steve sopra di sé, le sue labbra e le sue mani che si muovevano sul suo corpo ferocemente e le spille sul suo petto avevano dovuto cedere quando Steve gli aveva letteralmente strappato la giacca di dosso.

+++

La mattina – o il pomeriggio, ad essere più precisi – successiva, i due sposi avevano fatto il loro ingresso nella sala da pranzo mano nella mano. La maglietta che Steve indossava non aiutava molto a coprire i segni di morsi e baci sul suo corpo e Tony aveva passato metà del pasto a lanciare sguardi e accarezzare possessivamente le mani e le braccia di suo marito. Jan lo aveva preso in giro dicendogli che non serviva marchiare il territorio, tutto il mondo sapeva che era sposato con lui.

Tony aveva sorriso alle loro foto sparpagliate sulle prime pagine di ogni giornale mondiale e lo aveva baciato.

Più tardi, una volta tornati in camera, Steve poté finalmente ridare la maschera rossa a suo marito. Tony le appese entrambe sopra il loro letto, legate insieme dallo stesso nastro d’oro che aveva stretto loro.

Per tutta l’eternità.

Più un giorno.


End file.
